


Дистопия

by cicada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ион работал под началом Наоми за много тысячелетий до союза с королем Ада. Эта история о контроле над разумом, безнадежности, геноциде, сомнениях и веревке, на которой вешались ангелы.</p><p>Cпойлеры к 8x21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дистопия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dystopia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/789490) by [yellowturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowturtle/pseuds/yellowturtle). 



> Спасибо замечательной Catold за подсказки и бетинг.

Ион больше не доверял Эспер.

Последние несколько миллионов лет Эспер оставался единственным, кого Ион мог бы назвать своим другом. Теперь же – он стал еще одним незнакомцем, пристально следящим за каждым шагом, будто бы в ожидании, когда же Ион споткнется. Еще одна пара глаз, от которых придется скрываться.

Это началось в ночь распятия Сына.

Они тесно прильнули друг к другу, как прижимались обычно, делясь самыми темными и глубочайшими тайнами в надежде найти поддержку.

– Ты… ты думал когда-нибудь… что Люцифера наказали слишком строго? – прошептал Эспер.

– Не говори так, брат, – встревоженно шикнул Ион, памятуя о том, что их могли подслушивать.

– Наш Отец дал им все. Свободу воли. Любовь. Нас оставил ни с чем, – словно вода из рухнувшей дамбы, изо рта Эспер хлынула обида. – Посмотри, что натворили эти безволосые обезьяны. Взгляни на их жестокость. Они не могут любить Бога, как любим мы. Мелочные, глупые и маленькие. Они не заслуживают Его любви так, как мы.

Эспер чуть ли не давился своими словами, будто и сам не верил, что спятил настолько, чтобы произнести все это вслух.

Ион оглядывался по сторонам, его паника нарастала вместе с желчным комком в горле.

– Он… Он создал людей такими, чтобы они полюбили его по собственному выбору, а не из чувства долга. Мы служим разным целям. Свобода воли не предназначена для ангелов, – почти машинально сказал, запинаясь, Ион. Это были все те же проповеди, которые навечно вдалбливали каждому в память и повторяли столько раз, что они стали звучать как лозунги, а не как оправдания. Ион все свое существование старался их не оспаривать.

– Если бы Бог предоставил выбор нам, мы выбрали бы любовь к нему. Кто угодно из нас любил бы его сильнее, чем самый праведный из людей. Почему нам не дали возможности? Люцифер был прав. Это несправедливо.

Ион должен был немедленно доложить о состоявшемся разговоре Наоми, но не стал.

Разумеется, Наоми все равно узнала.

Эспер отправили одного нагишом для ее пытливого досмотра.

– Ион, – подозвала Наоми. – Не бойся. То, что мы сделали с Эспер – это милость. Ты же понимаешь?

– Понимаю. Его сомнение заслуживало наказания.

Ион не поднимал лица. С приемами запугивания, которыми пользовалась его начальница, он был знаком, но испытывать их на себе – совсем другое дело.

– Хорошо. Я рада, что ты согласен. В следующий раз, когда произойдет нечто подобное, ты должен идти прямиком ко мне. Не дай мне повода усомниться в твердости твоего духа.

– Да. Да, конечно. В следующий раз я немедля приду к тебе.

Когда Эспер вернулся в строй, то холодное отчуждение, с которым он поприветствовал друга, не стало для Иона неожиданностью. На самом деле симптомы его казались довольно мягкими в сравнении с реакцией большинства проходивших через процедуру ангелов. И все же больно было знать, что ближайший брат перенес такие страдания. Ион представил, как Наоми сверлит ему глаза, ковыряется в них изнутри своими острыми инструментами, и от гротескной образности картин его благодать вздрогнула.

– Я не говорил ей, – тихо и взволнованно заверил он. – Не представляю, как она узнала. Но не от меня. Мне так жаль…

– В следующий раз ты должен сразу же сказать ей, Ион.

Эспер изменился после возвращения, но знал Иона достаточно хорошо, чтобы это скрывать.

Когда пала Анаэль и ее благодать, прорываясь через ткань вселенной, умчалась к Земле огненным шлейфом, Ион совершил большую ошибку.

(Которой он не помнил.)

– Брат, ты знаешь, на что похожа жизнь на Земле? – спросил он слишком задумчивым тоном. Следовало быть осторожнее. Следовало понять, что Эспер уже другой. – Иногда мне хочется получить назначение в земной гарнизон. Кажется, наблюдать за человечеством весьма захватывающе.

– Я слышал, что это ужасно нудно, – рассеянно ответил Эспер. – Маленькие люди не живут достаточно долго, чтобы чему-нибудь научиться. Скучно смотреть, как они раз за разом повторяют одни и те же ошибки. К тому же на Земле ангелы, столь надолго отлученные от дома, имеют склонность к проявлению мятежных умыслов.

Ион вздохнул.

– Что плохого в том, чтобы быть чуть подальше от Небес?

Эспер ответил не сразу, но когда заговорил, его тон звучал ровно и снисходительно:

– Брат мой, почему ты хочешь покинуть Рай?

– Нет, я не имел в виду… Я просто… – Ион прижался к нему сильнее в поиске доверительной связи, еще не зная, что та безвозвратно потеряна. – Наши ежедневные задания иногда кажутся мне немного сложными. Хочется такую работу, где можно было бы наблюдать за свободой, а не отнимать ее. Разве тебе – нет?

Эспер с грустью покачал головой.

– Ион. Я тебя очень люблю, но ты же знаешь, что говорить такое совершенно непозволительно.

Впоследствии каждая фраза из этого разговора была стерта. Ион так и не вспомнил, из-за чего попал в неприятности. Как, впрочем, не вспомнил и самого наказания, не считая оставленного им притупленного чувства неописуемого страха. Он достаточно повидал на работе, чтобы понимать, как именно Наоми исказила его сознание, и предпочел бы об этом тоже забыть, но его обязанности исключали свободу полного забвения.

Он был уставшим и выжатым, когда друг обнял его со словами:

– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему я это сделал. Тебе нужно было отчиститься от бунтарских идей.

Вот так закончилась дружба длиной в миллионы лет.

Ион не смог простить Эспер, и даже не помнил, за что.

 

– С ним все будет в порядке? – возбужденно спросил молодой ангел.

– Кастиэль сам навлек на себя беду, – что чувствовал Ион – не имело значения, перед посторонними он всегда держал каменное лицо. Он был профессионалом. Небесной элитой. – Его нужно исправить. Уверяю, мы делаем это только из милосердия.

Солдат – Бальтазар – нервозно шнырял по сторонам, его крылья дергались и беспокойно хлопали.

– Поверить не могу, что он едва не нарушил приказ такой важности. Собирался рассказать всю правду этому человеку! Не знаю, как и почему, но Праведник наверняка вынудил его действовать сгоряча. Клянусь Отцом, Кастиэль хороший лидер. Это совершенно на него не похоже.

Вместо того чтобы отречься от опозоренного начальника, взволнованный ангел пытался защитить взбунтовавшегося друга. Такая преданность восхищала, хотя и была опрометчивой.

Ион помнил, что Кастиэль всегда доставлял Наоми одни расстройства. Он ни разу не нарушил правила напрямую. Ни единого разу. И, тем не менее, если он считал полученные приказы неверными, то всегда искал лазейку, чтобы не следовать им полностью. И в то время как большинству ангелов хватало одного-двух исправительных сеансов для восстановления полного послушания, в случае с этим экземпляром все усилия Наоми, казалось, давали лишь кратковременный эффект. Кастиэль продолжал к ней возвращаться. Это было странно и слегка беспокоило.

Остальные видели в нем лишь консервативного ангела, безоговорочно верившего в Отца, усердно работавшего над выполнением своих заданий и искренне ценившего человеческий род. Его незначительные проступки были настолько продуманы, что проходили по большей части незамеченными, не оставляя никаких вербальных следов ослушания. Помимо доверенных подчиненных из их небольшого коллектива разведчиков лишь несколько ангелов знало о повторяющейся неудаче Наоми. В конце концов, поддерживать иллюзию порядка было частью работы ее отдела.

Но на этот раз черту перешагнули далеко. Столь колоссальное и открытое проявление прямого неповиновения начальство забудет еще не скоро. Ион задумался, не Дин ли Винчестер склонил, наконец, нестабильную чашу моральных весов Кастиэля в пользу мятежа. Он задумался, с чего бы вообще кому-либо позволять себе попасть под влияние – всего-навсего – человека.

– Ты правильно сделал, что пришел за ним, Бальтазар, – успокоил его Ион. Когда-то он так же вышагивал здесь, с нетерпением ожидая друга. Иногда его все еще тяготило одиночество. – Я уверен, что Кастиэль оценит твою заботу.

– Лучше бы так и было, – засмеялся ангел. – Пришлось потрясти старых должников, чтобы кто-нибудь наконец указал мне ваш закоулок. Я даже не подозревал о существовании этого района. Вы, ребята, весьма скрытные.

Он говорил с прежней легкостью, но в сиянии благодати безошибочно угадывались проблески страха. Насильственный привод на Небеса для исправления считался одной из худших участей, которые только могли постигнуть ангела гарнизона. В основном именно страх наказания помогал держать под контролем остальных солдат.

Ион припомнил резню первенцев*. Кастиэля тогда поймали с поличным: он в панике помечал жирными мазками крови агнца двери обреченных неверующих. Согласно рапорту, Бальтазар встретил его бормочущим «Да будь оно все неладно», привел еще трех ягнят и лишь затем открестился от соучастия. До сегодняшнего дня это, несомненно, был их самый серьезный проступок, но тогда им удалось отделаться легким испугом. Все-таки они были не единственными, кто совершил прискорбные дела во время Египетских Казней. Одно только падение морали вынудило обратиться за терапией беспрецедентное количество ангелов. Наоми была слишком завалена работой, чтобы беспокоиться о глупой преданности Кастиэля людям.

В конечном счете, несмотря на старания, мятежникам не удалось спасти ни одного ребенка. Бесполезно было идти против воли Небес. Кастиэль оспаривал наказание, утверждая, что, по сути, не нарушал приказа. Бальтазар не спорил.

Конечно, Бальтазар уже навещал укромный уголок Наоми, он просто этого не помнил.

– Кастиэль?

Из владений Наоми показалась высохшая фигура. Кастиэль был, казалось, на грани полного истощения. Благодать его выглядела хрупкой и потрепанной.

– Кастиэль! – воскликнул Бальтазар, бросаясь к другу. – Ты в порядке? Касси? – Ответа не последовало. Опустошенный ангел рухнул в объятия Бальтазара, ни на что не реагируя. В открытых его глазах мерцала пустота.

– Ну же, давай. Я держу тебя. Святые небеса, что с ним?

Ион был шокирован не меньше, но держался крайне профессионально.

– Кастиэлю, возможно, потребуется время на отдых, но его приоритеты станут верны. Он вернется к нам более светлым и праведным. Пустяковые смятения больше не вызовут в нем колебаний.

Напуганный как никогда, Бальтазар держал Кастиэля, и его глаза наливались бессильной ненавистью – к Иону, к Наоми, к беспощадности Небес.

– Он пытался сорвать Великий план, брат, – предостерег Ион. – Он полностью заслужил свое наказание.

– Я знаю, – проглотил свой гнев солдат. – Спасибо.

Он крепче прижал безучастно повисшего на нем капитана и исчез с тихим шорохом крыльев.

Ион вошел в кабинет. Наоми убирала инструменты, в ее движениях сквозили уверенность и грация. Похоже, она осталась довольна проделанной работой.

– С Бальтазаром могут быть проблемы, – отметил Ион. Наоми кивнула.

– Он был замешан в том деле с ягнятами во время Казней. Помню. О нем нужно позаботиться заранее?

– Я полагаю, нет. Других инцидентов не было.

– Ясно. Все мы тогда заплатили огромную цену. Я пока что готова дать ему шанс.

Ион неуверенно помялся на месте. Он был не вправе спрашивать, но все же…

– Наоми, ты вправду считаешь, что Кастиэль готов вернуться в строй?

– Мне сказали, что он еще пригодится, потому что Винчестеры доверяют ему. Видимо, отправлять замену уже слишком поздно, – ответила она презрительно.

Когда разошлась весть о спасении Праведника, Наоми не праздновала с остальными. Также она не простила Кастиэлю его прошлые прегрешения даже в свете того, сколько сил и стараний тот приложил в Аду. Только обронила, что надо ждать неприятностей. Пока что она во всем оказалась права.

– Я хотел сказать, ты думаешь, он… восстановится?

Наоми прищурилась, и, когда повернулась к Иону, он был поражен скромной и кроткой красотой ее благодати.

– Ты хочешь знать, что я сделала?

– Если позволишь. Что ты с ним сделала?

– Ничего чересчур радикального. Однако в связи с тяжестью совершенного им преступления мне дали, наконец, разрешение применить один-два метода с более длительным эффектом. И я действовала крайне тщательно. Отныне мы больше его здесь не увидим.

Так вот в чем причина ее хорошего настроения.

Ион подавил растущую волну отвращения. Даже самые изощренные пытки Наоми обычно не требовали разрешения свыше. Что бы ни случилось с Кастиэлем, оставалось только надеяться, что он еще когда-нибудь сможет нормально функционировать.

– Я уверен, что тебе виднее, сестра.

Наоми вернулась к своим делам.

– Не забудь установить наблюдение за Бальтазаром, – распорядилась она. Ион расценил это как намек, что пора уйти.

– Так и сделаю.

– Спасибо, брат.

 

– Мы не можем примкнуть к восстанию Кастиэля. Он уничтожил все, над чем мы работали на протяжении последних тысячелетий. И все потому, что его очаровал какой-то человеческий мальчишка! А теперь он хочет взять под контроль Небеса? – прогремел Мюриэль.

– Но все же Отец дважды его возвращал. Кастиэль явно избран с какой-то целью. Кто мы такие, чтобы сомневаться в решениях Господа?

– У нас нет подтверждений тому, что он исполняет Божью волю. Вдруг он использует Его прощение ради собственной выгоды?

Наоми слушала оживленное обсуждение с невозмутимым спокойствием, непроницаемая, как бездонный водоем.

Один ослепительно светлый миг Ион рассматривал возможность побега со своей должности в разведке и присоединения к сопротивлению. Он следовал бы за лидером, ведомым рукой Бога, а не жестокостью, амбициями и надменностью. Он помог бы донести до ангелов божьих свободу.

Но он не был солдатом. Он не был храбрым. Не смел надеяться.

– Мы не станем принимать участие в войне, – решительность в голосе Наоми плетью рассекла неутихающий гул. – Мы дождемся объявления победителя.

Ион уже не знал, хотел ли он встать на сторону Кастиэля или хотел второй Апокалипсис.

Единственное, в чем он был совершенно уверен, – независимо от того, кто победит, ангелы никогда не обретут свободную волю. Даже если сам Бог явится благословить их свободой, Наоми методично вырежет ее из каждого. По кусочкам.

 

Трупы.

Везде были трупы. В каждом уголке неба, куда бы он ни залетал. Крылья горели, наваленные друг на друга, ошметки закоптившихся перьев уродовали цемент, камни, траву. Остекленевшие, лишенные благодати лица братьев и сестер застыли в вечной агонии. Как много их погибло. Как же много…

– Ион? Ион! – раздался чей-то зов.

– Самандриэль, – выдохнул Ион, признав в стоявшем перед ним брате одного из последователей Кастиэля. – Что? Это… Почему… Почему он устроил это?.. – он не мог произнести «резню». Просто не мог.

– Кастиэль поглотил души Чистилища, – прошептал Самандриэль. – Мы пытались отговорить его, но он никого не слушал. Он был полон решимости остановить Апокалипсис, но знал, что мы проигрываем. И заключил союз с королем Ада, чтобы отыскать все эти миллионы нечеловеческих душ…

– Он всех убил. Он всех убил! – закричал Ион. Цепенящий ужас пронзил его грудь, как ангельский клинок.

– Брат, – успокаивающе сказал Самандриэль, – ты не сражался за Рафаила, для тебя еще не все потеряно. Я собираю выживших. Пожалуйста, пойдем со мной. Не оставайся здесь, среди мертвых.

Его мольба звучала изнуренно. Очевидно, до встречи с Ионом он успел позаботиться о многих бесцельно блуждавших в отчаянии ангелах.

Иону хотелось, чтобы Наоми вонзила ему в голову пальцы и вырвала оттуда застывшую перед глазами картину. Хотелось забыть обо всем. Хотелось пустого, искусственного спокойствия.

Как мог Кастиэль поступить так? Со своими же братьями? В одно мгновение он положил больше ангелов, чем их успело погибнуть во имя Господа с незапамятных времен. Боль от гражданской войны в сравнении с болью теперешней вдруг показалась ничтожной и незначительной. В развороченном небе все еще резонировал голос, усиленный душами и мутировавшей благодатью – Ион дал пройти его звону через себя: «Будьте послушны, дети. Или такова будет ваша судьба».

Кровожадный изверг в роли Отца, и Небеса, усыпанные прахом.

Вот она какая, их надежда. Вот она, их свободная воля.

 

– Не ставь под сомненье мои приказы, – недобро отрезала Наоми. Невидимый стальной стержень в ее позвоночнике полностью не исчез, но она казалась уставшей больше обычного. Время от времени в ее действиях проскальзывала неуверенность, которой не было раньше.

– Это пустая трата ресурсов и времени. Хотя бы из уважения к павшим братьям и сестрам мы должны приговорить его к смерти, – ответил Ион, едва сдерживая презрение.

– Кастиэль полезен. Это мое окончательное решение по данному вопросу.

Наоми никогда не стремилась к власти над Небесами. Ей было гораздо удобнее проводить свои операции в собственном обособленном уголке. Но удержаться в иерархической цепочке управления ей позволяла именно порядочность. И ответственность на своих плечах Наоми несла без нареканий. Ион знал, как называют ее за глаза. Бюрократ. Канцелярская крыса. Слабачка. И никто не претендовал на ее место, потому что никто не смог бы ее заменить.

Их и так почти не осталось.

– Кастиэль просто снова нарушит приказ. Какая польза от того, что он еще раз предаст нас ради своего обожаемого человечества? – вздохнул Ион. Он даже не знал, зачем утруждает себя сотрясанием воздуха. Его мнение никогда не учитывалось.

– Не в этот раз. Теперь он останется верен нам, как и положено. Я исправлю его раз и навсегда, – с абсолютной уверенностью сказала Наоми.

И тогда Ион понял, что она пытала Кастиэля – массового убийцу – не бесцельно и не ради мести.

Нет. Наоми искренне верила, что может склеить это разбитое существо в подобие ангела. Она давала ему второй шанс. Пыталась спасти от самого себя. Проявляла к нему милосердие.

Ион смотрел, как Кастиэль убил своего восемьсот тридцатого Дина Винчестера.

 

Он наконец сдался. Решил, что все это не имеет значения. Вообще все.

Хотелось просто сбежать от Небес или хотя бы от бардака в своих мыслях. Или умереть.

Больше ничего не имело значения.

**Author's Note:**

> * Казнь первенцев – одно из десяти бедствий, описанных в Пятикнижии ([Десять казней египетских](http://www.megapolis.org/israel/ind11b.html)): «…Возьмите пучок травы иссоп, обмакните в кровь жертвенного барашка и помажьте этой кровью косяки и притолоки дверей домов ваших. Сами же не выходите на улицу до утра. В эту ночь Я Сам пройду по земле Египетской. Я поражу всех идолов и первенцев во всех домах, где притолока и оба косяка кровью не помазаны. А где увижу кровь – пройду мимо».


End file.
